


Taako's Back

by CCs_World



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Arsenic Poisoning, Flashbacks, Gen, Happy Ending, Panic Attacks, Vomiting, just be careful in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCs_World/pseuds/CCs_World
Summary: It's the day before Angus's birthday, and Taako wants to do something for his Special Magic Boy. That something requires him to pluck up the courage to do something he hardly ever does.





	Taako's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, first fic for this fandom! I'm so excited to have finally entered this amazing fanbase.

Taako laid on his back on the useless bed the Bureau had provided for him, staring at the ceiling in the dim light. “It's Ango’s birthday tomorrow,” Taako said softly. “I should do something for  him.”

What could Taako do for a little kid?

_ Well, kids like food, so I could cook something for him _ , he immediately thought. He ignored the flashbacks and slid out of the bed, putting on some slippers and padding to the kitchen. He forgot to turn on the light. He didn't need it.

As soon as he entered the room, he froze. His eyes darted about, staring at the counters, the stove, the cupboards, the sink, and the knives.

_ You just fucking killed forty people! _

Taako’s hands shook. He stood in the middle of the kitchen in their dorm on the B.O.B. base, staring at the stove and trying to will himself to un-freeze.

“It wasn’t your fault,” he told himself. His voice wobbled. Unconvincing. Weak.

_ You fed them their deaths. _

“It wasn’t your fault,” he repeated. “It wasn’t. It wasn’t. It wasn’t.”

_ “I must have, I must have transmuted the elderberries wrong. I must have made nightshade instead, I must have done  _ something _ wrong….” _

_ “You just fucking killed forty people,” Sazed cried. “THIS is why I should have co-hosted! You’re incompetent!” _

_ “I AM NOT INCOMPETENT!” Taako shrieked. “This has never happened before!” _

_ When he woke up the next morning, everything was gone. He was alone. _

He saw their faces now, all forty people, grey, bloated, dead, blue tongues lolling out of grotesque, vomit-coated mouths. He saw a child, a little boy, take his last gasps.

Taako’s stomach lurched and he rushed to the bathroom just in time, heaving into the fantasy toilet. His gags were accompanied with sobs. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry….”

When he was finished, he sat back on his heels, wiped his mouth and his eyes, and sniffled a few times. “Okay, Taako, you can do this.” He rinsed out his mouth and approached the kitchen once more.

_ He saw Sazed holding a bottle of arsenic. _

“It wasn't your fault.”

_ You fed them their deaths. _

“It wasn't your fault!”

_ You just fucking killed forty people! _

“ _ It wasn't my fault!” _

Taako grabbed a skillet as he screamed and wielded it above his head like a club. “I'm Taako from TV and I'm back, baby!”

The kitchen light turned on and Taako whirled to face the doorway, skillet pointed like a wand. “Taako?” Magnus mumbled from the doorway. “What’re you doing?”

Taako looked at the skillet, which shone dully in the light, and slowly put it down at his side “Uh, cooking.”

“Well… could you cook more quietly?” Magnus asked. “Unlike elves, I kinda need to sleep.”

“Oh. Right,” Taako said. “I'll just… make some cookies. Quietly.”

“Thanks. ‘Night, Taako.” The warrior shuffled from the room.

“‘Night,” Taako whispered. Then he turned to the skillet. “I'm not gonna need you if I'm gonna make some macaroons,” he grinned. “Happy birthday to Ango.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at themindofcc.tumblr.com! And don't forget to leave a comment and kudos if you liked this!


End file.
